Tess
Who's Tess? Tess AKA TessTheAngel is one of the many first content creators of VRChat, who initially went through her days shown as a Pikachu before obtaining a pretty waitress avatar. History Tess and Jessica During a nameplates-off session in The Great Pug on February 7th 2018, her Human maid persona was seduced by a certain pink haired girl with a British accent named Jessica. She was led into one of the many rooms upstairs in The Great Pug where they then proceeded to play out a rather "lewd situation". Tess being completely unaware at that time, was greatly shocked finding out the British girl who had her way with her was Chipz using a voice changer. After the seduction of Jessica she and her then current husband Tully started having relationship issues and eventually divorced on Feb 18th. after a rowdy workday bartending at The Downtown Golden Gator]] Bar Hopping On July 1st, 2018, Tess told Roflgator that she was a believer in the Blue Man. Relationships She eventually remarried, this time to Sings4Hugs in April 2018. Their relationship is mainly said to consist of shitposting, shouting and singing say this?. Ever since they declared the marriage she has been teased by Chipz among others for having to say goodbye to her sex life, and say hello to her vanilla one. Return to bartending In September 2018 she would return to her former job, working as a bartender and waitress for Roflgator. This time at The Downtown Golden Gator. On Sept 15th she was awarded 'employee of the month' for her dedication. Roleplaying personas She has a long history in roleplaying and plays many different characters and personas. Pikachu persona Tess does a spot-on Pikachu impression when she's RPing as it. Human maid avatar / Waitress Persona Her maid persona used to work at The Great Pug together with The Great Pug RP Collective where she was employed by Roflgator and a part of the infamous 'Bunny Harem' there. In some cases her Human maid persona has angel wings. Knuckles Persona This persona uses the same avatar as the human maid but with the face of a Knuckles. Chipz called her out saying it looked like she disturbingly scalped a Knuckles face off and turned it into a mask which she is wearing. and Tess aiding Chipz to flee from the rest of the Vampire Council]] Vampire Queen Persona Her Vampire persona is turned Chipz into a vampire on Feb 23rd, becoming his Queen in the process. Vampire Tess does not see eye to eye with VII. She is a member of the Vampire Council having earn the title Queen. Child Tess aka 'Baby Tess' Her kid persona is the daughter of Kwehzy and GreatKhanHD is her grandfather. Heather Frost Heather attends the Ascension Academy with Chipz, Esmae, Rook and many other students. Trivia *The event with Chipz seducing her as a girl using a voice changer has resulted in Tess forming a sort of PTSD whenever Jessica is mentioned. *During her recent Conan Exiles Streams, Tess has been constantly followed and accompanied by a weird yet romantic Zingaran Exile by the name of Fabio, who is StealthRG AKA Chipz by the way, of which is partly her fault since she convinced Stealth alongside Chad to make his in-game name Fabio. **Along with their journey, Fabio has stated himself that he wanted a taste of, in his words, "Tess's Pasties". ***...Are there even any pasties at all? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *At one point inside of Tess's Discord, Tess went and started naming several people after herself. **Probably went crazy from the Vanilla sex life. *In one point during Tess's adventures, she had killed a rabbit while Sqweeks was in her chat. **This has led to Sqweeks being slightly traumatized. *During a game of Never Have I Ever, Tess had walked forward to the question, "Never Have I Ever Hurt a Kid", which she admits is an accident. **Apparently, she hurt herself more than the kid. *During an interview with said Angel in her discord, one of the people there named Asanagi-Kun stated that Angel with a Shotgun was probably her favorite song. *She once dated WiFiPunk (set-up and instigated by Roflgator), but it was short-lived as she still had feelings for Tully at the time. On the second or third date, she intentionally brushed off WiFiPunk's various attempts to woo her and even labeled him a "beta" during the disastrous affair. *She hangs out with Nuggies often. *She is one of Drekwiz's "Mamas". *One of her favorite songs is Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/tesstheangel *Twitter: https://www.twitter.com/tesstheangel *YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4HusU9XVQslqnnmJEFbysg Videos and Clips *Twitch Video Clip - Pikachu Tess rages on an ugly Pikachu Gallery Tess goth.jpg|Tess's goth neko outfit ZyeBruddah and Tess.jpg|Tess and ZyeBruddah at the Gator Bar VRChat 1920x1080 2018-07-16 22-31-51.043.png|Tess, Summer 2018 VRChat 1920x1080 2018-07-16 22-31-59.023.png|Tess, Summer 2018 StealthRG July 31st 28 Comfy Cafe Tess faces The Monster.jpg|Tess calming The Monster at The Comfy Cafe StealthRG July 31st 36 Comfy Cafe Tess the Angel with a Shotgun.jpg|Tess the angel with a shotgun in The Comfy Cafe StealthRG Aug 21st 9 Tess.jpg|Tess StealthRG Aug 21st 15 Tess.jpg|Hannah Montana fan Tess Stealth Sept 5th Witch Tess 2.jpg|Witch Tess Stealth Sept 5th Witch Tess 1.jpg|Trick or treat?! Rofl Sept 5th 5 Tess.jpg|Flower girl Tess Stealth Aug 25th VII and Tess.jpg|VII and Vampire Tess Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Neko